my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
General Goods
The General Goods store is full of useful things that you may purchase for your characters. These items can provide passive bonuses, permanent stat increases, additional attacks, and more! To purchase items, you must have money, which can be obtained from leveling up, Side Jobs, or as rewards from Patrols, Hero Stories, and Arcs. To purchase an item, make a comment on this page, then add the item to your inventory and subtract the cost of the item from your character's Dollars on their Hero Portrait. * You may only purchase a number of items equal to the number per restock. This is on a per-character basis. Items not purchased do NOT carry over between restocks. * The Shop restocks on the 1st of every month. * The Shop may also restock on special occasions, such as Sagas and Holidays. These special occasions may have discounts, and do not interfere with the normal restock periods. Medicinals * Calcium Pill: '''4 Per Restock. Restores Current Health by 30% of your Maximum Health upon consumption. A maximum of two Calcium Pills can be used per battle. 250 Dollars * '''Iron Pill: '''4 Per Restock. Restores Current Stamina by 30% of your Maximum Stamina upon consumption. A maximum of two Iron Pills can be used per battle. 250 Dollars * '''Restorative Cream: '''2 Per Restock. Cures all status ailments excluding death upon use. A maximum of one Restorative Cream may be used per battle. 350 Dollars * '''Vitality Supplement: '''2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Maximum Health by 10,000 permanently upon purchase. A single character may only use a maximum of 50 Vitality Supplements. 500 Dollars * '''Energy Supplement: '''2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Maximum Stamina by 50 permanently upon purchase. A single character may only use a maximum of 50 Energy Supplements. 500 Dollars * '''Muscle Supplement: '''2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Strength stat by 5 permanently upon purchase. A single character may only use a maximum of 50 Muscle Supplements. 500 Dollars * '''Mental Supplement: '''2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Quirk stat by 5 permanently upon purchase. A single character may only use a maximum of 50 Mental Supplements. 500 Dollars * '''Agility Supplement: '''2 Per Restock. Increases the user's Speed stat by 5 permanently upon purchase. A single character may only use a maximum of 50 Agility Supplements. 500 Dollars Crafting * '''Crafter's Kit: '''10 Per Restock. A basic material needed for nearly all crafting recipes. Consumed upon use. 10 Dollars * '''Bunsen Burner: '''6 Per Restock. A Bunsen burner used to enhance medicinals and other chemically based items. Consumed upon use. 25 Dollars * '''Advanced Hardware: '''6 Per Restock. A set of complex crafting tools that are used to create rarer items. Consumed upon use. 25 Dollars * '''Enhancement Chip: '''4 Per Restock. A data chip that can be added to a crafting recipe to increase the outcome's effects by 25% of its original value. Consumed upon use. 250 Dollars * '''Design Guide: '''4 Per Restock. A guide on the art of crafting that increases the success rate of crafting by 10% when used in a crafting recipe. Consumed upon use. 250 Dollars * '''Innate Crafter's Handbook: '''1 Per Restock. A special handbook that allows a character to successfully craft an item whose recipe is unknown. The recipe will not be revealed, but the item's effect will be. Consumed upon use. 25,000 Dollars Equipment * '''Focus Enhancer: '''2 Per Restock. A style of earbud that helps the user focus better by generating a calming agent inside the user's brain. While used, a character gains 50% more EXP from studying. A character may have a total of two Focus Enhancers in use at a single time. 250 Dollars * '''Weighted Training Uniform: '''1 Per Restock. A weight-enhanced training uniform that is designed to weigh specific muscles, increasing training efficiency. While used, a character gains 100% more EXP from training. 500 Dollars * '''Power Catalyst: '''1 Per Restock. A device that generates a field around the user's body causing their body to exert more power than normal but at the cost of hurting the user after use. Increases EXP gain from training by 100% but will deal 1% of the character's Maximum Health as damage every 10 minutes it is used. 350 Dollars * '''Utility Belt: '''1 Per Restock. A lightweight belt used to carry Tools. Allows the character to use Tools in combat. Only a maximum of 2 Tools may be used per battle. 1,000 Dollars * '''Costume Part: '''1 Per Restock. Allows the user to add an unowned part to their Hero Costume. Must follow the basic rules of every other Hero Costume part and its effect must be stated upon purchase. An administrator may deny a part's effect if it does not correlate to the character or is too strong for a standard Hero Costume. 2,500 Dollars * '''Costume Upgrade: '''2 Per Restock. Allows the user to upgrade a piece of their Hero Costume or Upgraded Hero Costume. If a Costume Upgrade is equipped to a Hero Costume and that part is later upgraded upon obtaining their Upgraded Hero Costume, the bonus effects granted by the Costume Upgrade will carry over. If a part that is equipped with a Costume Upgrade is replaced, that Costume Upgrade is lost and cannot be equipped to another part. A costume upgrade will increase the costume part's effect by 5%. 5,000 Dollars * '''Costume Replacement: '''1 Per Restock. Allows the user to completely replace one part of their hero costume. The new part must follow basic Hero Costume rules and must be approved by an administrator. 10,000 Dollars Tools * '''Smoke Bomb: '''5 Per Restock. A compact ball filled with smoke-releasing chemicals that will increase the user's evasion by 10% until their next turn. Certain abilities or quirks may be able to counteract the effects of the smoke. 100 Dollars * '''Tracer: '''5 Per Restock. A small unstable tracking device capable of tracking a target's location for a short period before breaking due to faulty manufacturing. While attached to a target, decreases evasion by 10% until their next turn. Certain abilities or quirks may be able to counteract the effects of the tracker. 100 Dollars * '''Power Amplifier: '''2 Per Restock. A device that can be attached to a user to increase the power of their Strength and Quirk stats by 5% until the end of their turn when it runs empty of it's enhancing agent. 200 Dollars Miscellaneous * '''Wedding Ring: '''1 Per Restock. This allows the user to create a child character for the character who uses this ring. When a child character is created they can inherit either of their parents' quirks or a unique version that combines both, however they must choose one of the two parents' quirk natures. 1,000 Dollars * '''Retirement Papers: '''1 Per Restock. This allows the user to reset a character and make a new one. Once a character is reset, there is '''no way to recover them. All attacks, items, money, etc. that the character has upon reset disappears. 5,000 Dollars Crisis Modes * I'll Make This Power My Own!: 1 per Restock. If you're hit by an Ultimate or Plus, Ultra! attack, there is a 50% chance that you will gain 10% more Speed, Strength and Quirk on your next turn only. 50 Dollars * Get A Hold of Yourself!: 1 per Restock. Once your Health drops below 30%, you will regenerate Health equal to 4% of your Maximum Health on your next 3 turns. 50 Dollars * It's Not Bad to Dream!: 1 per Restock. Once your Health drops below 30%, gain +8% Quirk until the end of the fight. 50 Dollars * I Will Win!: 1 per Restock. Once your Health drops below 30%, gain +8% Strength until the end of the fight. 50 Dollars * I'm Not Giving Up!: 1 per Restock. If you would be defeated or killed in battle, you instead survive with 10% of your Maximum Health. However, if any excess damage is over 10% of your Maximum Health, this Crisis Mode does not activate. This Crisis Mode may only activate once per battle. 50 Dollars * What a Joke!: 1 per Restock. Once your Health drops below 30%, gain +4% Damage Resistance until the end of the fight. 50 Dollars * '''I'm Gonna Beat You All!: '''1 per Restock. If you're in a battle with at least two opponents, gain +2% Strength and Quirk per opponent. 200 Dollars